


wow that’s awkward

by doodoolover01



Category: LazyTown
Genre: First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodoolover01/pseuds/doodoolover01
Summary: sportacus does his thing and bumps into a person. i sure hope that persons not his self appointed rival or anything
Kudos: 3





	wow that’s awkward

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically a first draft i just thought of this concept and am probably not gna touch it again

sportacus had decided to go and explore the town for a bit, he was gonna call this place home so he felt he should get a little used to the place. he wandered around and thought about the events that’s occurred during the morning, starting with him getting the letter from the little pink girl, stephanie and how he already seemed to have had a special impact on the town. he did have a feeling in his gut that he really was going to be at home here, but quickly ignored it. hero’s couldn't just straight up move into a town and call it home, they needed to keep on moving and moving until they eventually retired and settled back home up north. sportacus was then broken out of his thought when he heard a small meow from bellow him.

“hello! i’m sportacus! what’s your name?” he said to the kitty, gently holding out his hand.

the cat just meowed again, bumping its head into sportacus’ hand. it began to walk around him as he stood back up, and before he could begin to leave it jumped up at him.

sportacus crouched back down, realizing this little kitty just wanted to play, he could always continue looking around town later. 

the cat started to dart around the walls, the trees any obstacle it could find, sportacus chasing after. this continued on for a bit, until the cat turned the corner and sportacus lost track of it. he got down on his hands and knees to catch the little guy but unfortunately when he crawled around the corner he bumped into someone, someone who didn’t look all too happy to see him. 

sportacus’ face turned red as soon as he realized what happened, he quickly apologized “i’m sorry! i didn’t see you there” he got up, and outstretched his hand to help up the person and got a good look at them. they were scowling at him, not that he blamed them, but said person ignored his hand and simply got up and brushed themselves off as they grumbled something under their breath, something about pesky heros.

sportacus felt even more awkward just standing around and realized he hadn’t actually properly introduced himself   
“hi i’m sportacus-“  
“i know who you are sportaloon”  
“actually it’s sportacus!” he chuckled a little bit, he was a bit confused however he could have sworn he hadn’t met them before this moment and certainly couldn’t have had told them his name, but before he could ask, they began to walk off.

“sorry but i didn’t get to ask, what’s your name?” 

they paused, looked back at him and just scowled at him.

they turned back around, and sportacus just stood there, patiently waiting.

“robbie”

“well, nice to meet you then robbie!” sportacus said cheerfully, even though he knew it was a rocky start. a really really rocky start.

robbie just headed off, not saying anything else. sportacus was so embarrassed that had gone the way it did, he didn’t want to be on bad terms with any of the towns people, he thought maybe he could ask the mayor if he had any idea where this robbie would be so he could try to start over and apologize to him.

the cat seemingly came out of nowhere and gently brushed against sportacus’ leg. He giggled a bit, before crouching down and softly petting its head. 

it was getting close to 8:08 and he began to go home, thinking once again about how this day had gone, and how he felt like this really could be a place he called home. he shook his head, he had just been here for one day and was already way in over his head. 

he’ll soon find out how right he is about that.


End file.
